A Fight To Rember
by Roman Queen
Summary: Rose shows no mercy upon the Strigoi. And what happens when she finds out about one of her past lifes? And when a past lover from one of them comes out and plays? Does she kill Demitri? Does she go back to Lissa?
1. Author's Note

Ok people this is a different version of Blood Promise made by your very own Athena luv. It is a bit different from the other ones. I might add more to it latter, but am not to sure.


	2. Chapter One

God I hated Siberia. It had been only four days sense I had left the academy, and had yet to visit Demitri's family. Sure, I was near the right town, but I was too scared to visit.

It had been at least thirty six hours sense I had had any sleep, but who cares when the love of your life was turned Strigoi and you have to kill him. Sighing, I checked my watch. Two PM and it was still bright out. I had already found three Strigoi hiding outs and killed every one in it. The Moroi and Dhampir's I blind folded and left them at a hotel. No one would know I was here.

The nausea hit me. It was around a cave surrounded my shadows, so they could come out here and play. I grabbed my stake and gun. Sure a gun wouldn't really do anything, but it would still slow them down. My sword was strapped to my back.

Once I entered the cave, the nausea worsened. Twelve Strigoi, stood next to the cave entrance and hadn't noticed me. "Uh, I can't believe that I hiked all the way up here just because I was told that vampires lived here! God I'm going to kill her when I get a hold of her." Six Strigoi walked out of the gloom, smiling.

"What do we have here?"

"She looks young. What's your name?"

I smiled. If I told them my real name then they would either run or all attack my at once. But if I didn't then what happen? "Mercy Raven,"

"Who are you going to kill?"

"Rose Hathaway, why?" their faces lightened up.

"Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yeah, we meet up when she ran away from the academy."

"Now we can really hurt that little Dhampir." Three of the six attacked me.

I staked one of them and docked the punch that had been thrown at me. "God, you Strigoi are so stupid sometimes. No matter how old." I staked the other two and looked at the last three.

"Do you really have a death wish Mercy Raven?"

"Who said I am Mercy Raven?"

The blond hair one looked confused. He was young, maybe only a day or two old. "Then who are you if you aren't Mercy Raven?"

"She's the infamous Rose Hathaway."

I smiled. "So you have heard of me? Then let's see if you can kill me. Not one of you has gotten close and I want that proved wrong."

The older one grinned and flicked his hand at the other two. "Attack her."

My fist flew out sending the blond into the cave wall, while my leg knocked the other one off balance. I staked the once laying in the rocks before he could get up. "At least make a stand instead of just standing there waiting for me to stake you."

"I already know that you will kill me, so what's the point."

"You're smart, I'll give you that. Smart, but very stupid." I stabbed him and turned to the other one. "I'll make a deal with you."

He tipped his head to one side. "And what would that be?"

"Tell me where Demitri is and I will let you live. Don't tell me then I'll kill you."

"Demitri is here in this cave."

I nodded and walked over to him. "Thank you, for making this easy for me and you." I swung my stack around and hit him in the heart.

"You said you would let me live."

"I said wrong." The nausea had still not left.

"Roza I see you are still looking for me."

I turned to Demitri's voice. Six Strigoi stood beside him. He was the leader of this one, anyone could tell.

"You going to send me your friends so I can kill them?"

He grinned. "Why not join us Roza? With you to help us we would be unstoppable. It's not that bad." He grinned again.

I sighed. "Demitri you should know that I am not one to talk." I shot off the whole magazine into all six of their hearts. It didn't kill any of them, but it did stun them

"You are very stupid if you think that you can take me on Roza." He sighed. "Very well, we'll do it your way." His had flicked at the vampires. "Who ever bring her to me alive can have first taste." The gleam in his eyes didn't mean blood either. _Shit._

"Bring it on." Dropping the gun I grabbed the sword.

I was covered with blood and gore by the time I finished with them. Demitri clapped, like he was praising me. "Well done Roza."

"Now it's your turn Demitri." We circled around each other before Demitri made him move. _Shit,_ it was the same position that I was in during the field tests.

"Ah not so tough are we Roza?"

Bring my knees up I pushed him away using all my force. I had only be able to beat him once when he was a Dhampir and now I expect to beat him when he is a Strigoi?_ God,_ I really had to be out of my mind.

"You are much stronger then last time. Tell me, why is that?"

"From killing Strigoi all day and every day." I stake got him across the cheek.

"Ah, yes what is you total now?"

"Do you include those eighteen?"

"Yes of course."

"One hundred and six," I had a piece of cloth from each kill. My bag was almost full.

"Do they hunt you Roza?"

"No, but this one will." I plunged the stake into his heart and twisted it.

"Run Roza, there are hundreds more in this cave. Don't kill them for glory."

"I don't, I kill them to protect the ones I love." I slumped against the cave wall trying to fight back the darkness. Slipping into Lissa's mind I found her will Eddie. Jesse and Ralf walked up to her.

"_I heard that Rose went to join the blood whores."_

_Jesse shook his head. "Ralf, I heard that the Strigoi promised to turn Rose if she gave them Lissa."_

"_Yeah, but she would never do that. Some think that she is a blood whore for the Strigoi."_

_Lissa went white and he eyes burned. "Ralf, Jesse, look at me." She didn't even have to make eye contact with them to use compulsion. When they looked at her their eyes went wide. "I hope that you guardians let you die." They started to scream silently and I knew that Lissa was using the super compulsion._

Slipping out of her mind I consternated on the bond. I felt the dark magic and let it flow into me. The cave had a few candles along the corridor. "Where the hell are they? They should have been back by now."

"The Hathaway girl probably caught up to him. I told you it was a bad idea to turn him. We should have waited tell they where both guarding the Dragomir girl, that way we could both turn them together."

"Yes, but that was not the plan."

"Well look, she has kill hundreds of us and we have yet to kill her!"

"Well here is your chance to kill me now." I stepped out of the shadows. The dark magic that was still fresh in my bloods would help me kill. I released it from the tight grip I had on it. And attacked them before anyone moved.

I felt the magic leave me for good. Killing is a good therapy remedy, not talking.

"Watch out Dhampir more Strigoi will be one their way."

"How many are coming?" she was my last one, and I had saved her for answers.

"A hundred or so I think."

I raked the stake arcoss her chest. "How many, and don't you dare lie."

"A thousand, Cain is leading them him self. He is going to meet us here, well was."

"Who is Cain?"

"The first Strigoi,"

"Why is he coming him self?"

"He wants to awaken you him self."

"How long before he gets here?"

"Tonight, he plans on bringing every Strigoi he finds. More Strigoi will be joining the army latter."

"What army?"

"To kill you mostly and to wipe out the Moroi," she screamed when I plunged the stake into her wrist.

"How long before _Cain,_ comes here?"

"Midnight,"

It was five now so, I had seven hours. "What else should I know?"

"Cain is not bringing weak Strigoi. He is bringing strong ones, but he will still have some weak ones."

I nodded. "You are still hiding something from me."

"Cain was never the first Strigoi. You were!" she screamed when I plunged the stake into her forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Cain were lovers. You where the first Strigoi, and when you awakened him he killed you because he didn't want to be awaken. He used compulsion on the Moroi leaders to wipe everything about you off the face of the earth. And know that you are back he is going to awaken you just like you did to him."

"How did I become the first Strigoi?"

"I'm not sure. We are only told of how he became the first Strigoi."

I sliced her arm. "Get on with it."

"You were shadow-kissed to some Moroi, and you killed him by drinking his blood. But the weird part was that you were a Dhampir. So was Cain when you awakened him."

"If Cain had the Moroi leaders wipe me off the face of the earth, then how do you know this?"

"I was a historian when this happened."

"So if you where alive when this happened then why are you so weak?"

"I saw how my death would happen before I was awakened."

I nodded. "Anything else you want to say?"

"Cain is much stronger then you. Even with darkness around you, you will never be able to kill him and his army."

"We'll see about that." I stabbed her.

How the hell could I have been the first Strigoi? That was impossible. I pulled all the Strigoi into a pile I lit them on fire after I had a piece of cloth from each of them. There was a small cave off to the side. Hulling all my stuff in there I sat down and opened up into Lissa's mind.

"_Christian I'm scared. Adrian said he hasn't been able to get in her dreams. What is she is dead?"_

"_Rose isn't dead. If she was then we would all know."_

"_Who do you know that?" she turned Adrian, he eyes blazed with green fire._

"_Well one she is in your head right now."_

"_Rose can you please come home."_

_Adrian smiled. "Rose fall asleep real fast, before Lissa kills us both."_

"_Adrian I would only kill you if you don't give me answers now!"_

"_Rose just left, so I'll be back in an hour."_

I set my watch to wake me in thirty minutes. I had to come up with a plan and fast. I let sleep claim me.

"Adrian, thanks for busting me in their."

"Hay she was going to hurt me."

"Ok, I need you to find everything on the first Stirgoi. It will be hidden and hidden good."

"Why?"

"Well lets see… I have Cain the second Strigoi coming after me with an army."

"I though Cain was dead?"

"No and that is not the weird part."

"Huh?"

"I was the first Strigoi, and when I awakened him he killed me. Then went to the Moroi leaders and had everything about me wiped of the earth."

"How did you find this out?"

"A Strigoi was a historian during that time."

"Are you talking about Patra?"

I shrugged, "I didn't get her name."

"Then it must be Patra. I'll try, but no guaranties."

"Thanks Adrian."

"No problem little Dhampir. Did you kill Demitri?"

"Yes, and a lot more."

"How many Strigoi have you killed?"

"Well let's see… before I went further into the cave I was at one hundred and seven. I don't know how many right now. I haven't counted."

"Holly Shit Rose!"

"You just called me Rose?"

"Hell, please tell you aren't doing this for glory?"

I held him against the tree by the throat. "There is nothing glory about killing. I do what I have to. And that means killing Strigoi. Do you know how many begged me not to kill them? At least half of them in that cave, and still I killed them. They all knew that they where going to die, by my hand and still they fought. Even the ones who begged me to live. I never did this for glory Adrian."

"Strigoi's don't beg."

I tightened my grip. "You didn't have to listen to their screams, their pleading, their begging. If you think that I did this all for glory then you don't know me. Tell Lissa that I will be home in about a week. I have some more things to do."

"I'll find out what I can. And Rose, I'm sorry about what I said."

I let him go and leaned against the tree. "I never thought that killing would hurt so much. Adrian they begged me to not kill them and still I swung my sword and stake."

"Maybe you should come back to the academy now."

I shook my head. "No, first I have to deal with Cain and his little army. Tell Kirova to call the other academies and put new wards up every day."

"Why?"

"Just incase Cain sends other armies to the academies."

"I will Rose. Anything you want me to say to Lissa?"

"Yeah, stay by her side. When you see me pop in have her use super compulsion. I'll be able to take it away. Plus it will help me kill."

"Rose, please don't do this."

"Adrian I have to."

"No you don't."

"Tell her to do use all her anger and pain. Have her do it to you."

"Why me and what does she have against me?"

"She doesn't, but she will. Tell her that you gave me the money, and have her use super compulsion."

"Fine, but I better not get hurt."

"Nah, you will just be off in your own world. Look I have to go. I need to get ready."

"Bye little Dhampir, and be safe."

"I will." I woke up five minutes before my watch went off. I couldn't slip into Lissa's head yet to see if she agreed with the plan, guess I would half to wait. It was only six and I had plenty of time. I walked out and checked on the bodies. I walked back to town and found a weapon shop.

"Hi I need some weapons." My hair was covering my _molnija_ so now one could see them. Of course this wasn't a Dhampir community; I didn't want anyone seeing them.

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Knives and a sword that are preferable silver and a bow with a few dozen arrows that are capable of bring lit on fire."

"Yes we plenty of those. How many will you need?"

"One sword, twelve knives and maybe six dozen arrows I think."

"Would you like three of the six dozen arrows to be silver?"

I smiled. "That would be helpful."

"So what is a Dhampir doing hunting Strigoi by her self?"

"H-how do you know?"

"I am human, but I make weapons for the guardians."

"Don't tell anyone that you have seen me ok? I need to stay hidden and I really need these weapons in less then ten minutes."

"I won't tell."

"Thank you so much—"

"Max,"

"Thank you Max," I watched him head in back and gather all my weapons."

"The ones tipped with silver can be lit on fire and still work. The bronze ones all you have to do are lit and shoot. The knives are perfect for throwing and stabbing as is the sword. Now this sword is a double type." Max showed me a button on the side and pressed it. "Press this and it doubles. Both blades are silver as is the handle. The handle you want to be careful with because there are blades along it too."

I nodded. "Thank you, this will come in handy. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, if you need these weapons then it is for something dangerous."

"Well I better get back. Don't tell anyone that I was here." I told him again.

"No one will know unless the use compulsion on me.

I got back to the cave at eight and practiced for a few hours before falling asleep for a few minutes.

"Adrian come on out."

"Little Dhampir, is it almost time?"

"Soon, just wanted to tell you that I got more weapons and ask if the academies have been warned?"

"They have, Eddie was a little freaked out by that many kills. Christian said you where lying and Lissa smacked him for that."

"What did Lissa think?"

"She said that you better come home in one piece."

"Are you with her right now?"

"Yep, so is Christian. He didn't trust me to be with her by my self."

"Tell her that I will. And don't leave her said."

"I won't little Dhampir."

"I better go." I faded out and nausea hit me. Andre came into view.

"Only ten are here Rose."

I nodded. The ghosts could now talk to me. Slipping out of the cave I killed all of them.

I felt the nausea and slipped into Lissa's mind.

"_Um Lissa, you know how Rose had left the academy?"_

"_What are you talking about Adrian?"_

"_Well, um she kind of begged me for the money."_

"_You gave it to her?" I watched as Adrian's eyes glaze over from the compulsion._

"_Yes, and I told her that when she came back that she would have to give me a chance."_

"_You what!" Adrian started screaming silently, like she had done to Jess and Ralf. He was seeing Rose; me; being killed by himself. First as a Moroi, and then as a Strigoi._

I left her head and took the darkness away just like I had last time. Taking control of the darkness, I moved near the entrance.. Strigoi after Strigoi filled the cave, ten minutes later I only heard the shuffle of them moving.

"Cain where is everyone else?"

"I told Demitri to take them to St. Vladimir's."

"I thought that plan was for them to wait for us here?"

"The plan has changed."

I shot off three arrows and took off to the side cave where I had stashed more arrows. My aim wasn't as bad as I thought. The Strigoi where looking around trying find out where the arrows came from. Once the arrows where gone I flung my knives. I jumped down with my double sword and stake in hand and let the darkness take me.

"Damn, she killed them all."

"How the hell does one guardian kill three hundred and fifty Strigoi?"

"She must have had help."

"No I killed them all by my self." I let their voices and the darkness fuel my anger, as I cut down more and more Strigoi. Many had ran, including Cain, but that didn't matter I still had plenty to kill.

When all the Strigoi that had been left where dead I snatched a piece of cloth from each one, even the ones that I had burned. I gathered the knives and arrows and headed out of the caves with my bag. Max was right about the double sword. I had cuts from the handle.

It was dawn so I wouldn't have to worry about any attacks tell night fall. I pulled up into the hotel. The outside looked like it was at least a hundred years old or older, but the inside was no better. A twin size bed on the floor, the walls where spray painted, the table was cracked, with no kitchen. The bathroom was the only room that was nice. Clean.

Climbing into the shower I let the hot water run down my face. I started scrubbing the blood away tell I bled my self. Memories of Demitri continued to stay in my mind.

The cabin, the walk before the Strigoi attack, the training, the lust charm, every touch all rushed into my mind making me cry.

My fist flew into the tile sending dust and tile into the tub floor. My fist bled as I continued to punch the wall. I don't know how long I stood there punching the wall before I got out. I looked at my self in the mirror. Blood flowed down from the cuts along my face; my hair was still streaked with blood. I punched it. Grabbing one of the knives I cut my self, just like Lissa had done.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in one of Adrian's dreams.

"What happened to you little Dhampir?"

"Nothing,"

"Don't tell me nothing. You look like crap."

I sighed. "Fine, I punched a wall for I don't know how long, punched a mirror, cut my self, and fought I don't know who many Strigoi after I took Lissa's darkness."

You know, if I wasn't so mad at you I would tell you that you lied. Do you know what Lissa made me watch? I was killing you, as a Moroi and a Strigoi."

"I know she put that there because she knew that it would hurt you the most."

"Well at least let me heal you."

I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine."

"No you won't."

When Adrian finished I could help but lean against him. "The Strigoi that I fought were strong, very strong. Even they begged for me to let them lived, but I didn't. They told me that they would never hurt or feed from another Dhampir or Moroi."

"You did what you had to."

"I could have made that deal and let them lived, but I didn't."

"You should come home like now. The fact that you are away from Lissa is hurting you more then it is hurting you. I lied to her and said that you checked in with her everyday. She is happy, but misses you. You are going to kill you self if you are gone much longer."

"No I won't. I will be fine as long as I can fine what I started."

"You are right. There was a guardian named Rosemarie Hathaway who killed her charge by drinking his blood, turning her into the first Strigoi. Then you know the rest."

"Thank you for finding this out for me Adrian."

"Well just hurry up and get back before you do kill your self."

I woke up laying on the floor of the bathroom, blood in small puddles. Sighing I went to the bedroom and opened the bag. Pieces of cloth flowed out and onto the bed. I wrote I done on the paper and stuffed it into the bag. In five days I was a total of seven hundred. _God_,how could I have killed that many Strigoi in so little time?

"It's because you were once a Strigoi. It's one reason why we wanted you to guard Lissa." My head snapped up and I saw that Lissa's parents where watching me.

"How did you know?"

"Rose all you have to do is have the right connections and be able to get into the forbidden library in the Royal Court." Lissa's mom looked so much like her.

"So you wanted me to guard her even though I was the first Strigoi?"

"Yes, it's what will protect her and it's also what makes you deadly."

"Do you still want me to guard her?"

"Rose if you don't promise to guard her you will be wishing you died right along with us."

I nodded. "Then I'll guard her." They faded away with that. With that I fell into Lissa's head.

"_How could she be so reckless?"_

_Eddie rolled his eyes. "Lissa when has Rose never not been reckless?"_

_Christian laughed. "Lissa, Eddie does have a point. It's what makes Rose a good guardian… sometimes."_

"_Christian Rose is never a good guardian sometimes. She's always a good guardian."_

"_Even when she left you to kill Belikov?"_

"_Yes, and she was kind of right. She should be able to take care of something for herself for once, instead of always watching me,"_

"_Lissa that is are job, and Rose knows it. She should never had left." Eddie was smart, and knew why I had left._

"_I'm just mad that she didn't tell me earlier. I wouldn't have told anyone."_

"_She didn't tell you because she was scared that you wouldn't want either one of them guardian you if they loved each other."_

"_If Rose believed that then she is wrong."_

_Adrian sighed. "She never did. Rose just didn't want to tell you and the only reason I know is because I was paying attention."_

I slipped out of Lissa's head and walked out side. It was about noon for human time. When I reached the mall I walked to the nearest hair saloon.

"Hi what can I do for you?"

"Can you color my hair blood red?"

"Yes, though the color might be a bit darker."

"That will be ok."

Three hours latter I was walking out of the mall. I looked different, my hair was blood red. I got halfway back to the hotel when the nusauea hit me.

Rose its Cain." Andre was standing beside me and looked worried. "You don't stand a chance against him."

"Shut up Andre, I can handle him." I walked into the alleyway and say Cain hold a Moroi by the throat, his fangs brushing it.

"Put her down Cain."

"You know my name so you must be the infamous Rose Hathaway."

"I am, so put the Moroi down."

"I will when I'm done."

I shot three arrows at the same time. All three of them silver, but only two of them where burning. I hit in the chest. Stumbling back I flung my knives at him, though I didn't hit him in the heart.

"You must really be mad that I have killed so many Strigoi."

"Do you know how long I have waited to turn you against your will?"

"For a long time, I bet." I stabbed him with the stake but he just grimaced, like it didn't hurt him at all.

"It will take a lot more then just that to kill me." His fangs slide into my neck. I ripped him away and flung more knives.

It was dawn by the time my stake made it to his heart. He screamed as I took my double sword across his neck. I dug it in deeper. His head slide off as his screams became silent. Grabbing the liter from under the dumpster I lit him on fire and watched him burn.

Running back to the hotel I jumped through the shower and put on other clothes. I called the airport and asked for a flight back to Missoula, Montana. I walked back to the cave and did one last check.

"Rose there are about fifty left. The rest have all scattered."

"Thanks Andre." I walked down and smiled. "Looking for Cain?" I dropped Cain's head on the floor, a few feet from me. They all attacked me after that.

"Rose, I don't get you sometimes."

"What's the matter Andre?"

"Well you said that you hate killing them without a reason."

"I do, but it was their choice in attacking me or in running."

"What about the ones that begged you not to kill them? The ones who asked to make a deal with them?"

"I don't know Andre."

"Yes you do, you just choose not to look at it."

I smiled. "You know me to well sometimes."

"Will you go back to Lissa now?"

"Yep,"

I pulled up to the academy's gates. Alberta stopped to talk to one of the guards. I had a total of even hundred and fifty one kills in less then six days. I got out of the car and saw Alberta's eyes widen.

"Rose is that you?"

"Yes," I grinned and saw Demitri standing beside the gates. "Told you I would come back," I said it mostly to Demitri, but I think Alberta thought I was talking to her.

"You told Lissa that, but not me."

"Who said I was talking to you?"

"What were you doing?"

"Hunting Demitri, but found out a lot more then that."

"Knowing you, I take it there is a story in it?"

"Yes, but first I better go see Lissa."

She nodded. "Come on then."

I opened Lissa's door only to fall onto the floor. "Nice to see you two Eddie," I grinned at him.

"Eddie who is— ROSE!" she flung her self at me.

"Good job Eddie."

"You could have at least knocked."

"I wanted to test your guardian skills."

"How are they?"

"Good, for a novice."

"Shut-up you are a novice too Hathaway."

"Eddie can you leave us for a little bit?"

"Lissa you know I can't."

"Then at least stand outside the door."

"Fine, what if Adrian or Christian come by?"

"Tell them that I am asleep."

"Ok,"

"Rose did you kill Demitri?"

I nodded. "Yes along with seven hundred and fifty one, and that is counting Demitri."

"You killed seven hundred and fifty one Strigoi in less then six days."

"Can you be a bit more louder. I don't think the guardians down at the gate heard you."

"Sorry," she lowered her voice.

"Is that why you looked so battered up?"

"Adrian did heal me once, but yes." I felt her magic as she healed me. I sighed. "That feels so much better."

"Get some sleep, you need it."

"No first I need to go see Kirova."

She nodded. "Ok, but I'm coming with you."

"Fine," Eddie walked behind us my weapons careful shown.

Eddie pointed to my double sword. "Why is that one so much thicker?"

"It's a double." I flipped it opened and sword it to him.

"Dang Hathaway, were did you get that weapon from?"

"A shop in Siberia, the handle hurts." I closed it again and knocked on Kirova's door.

"Come in."

"Ms. Hathaway what are you doing here?"

I nodded to Lissa. "She wanted my back so I came back. My mission is done, so I came back like I promised."

"You do know that you can't become an apprentice."

"What but Rose was only gone a week!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Dragomir, but she will not be able to catch up." some one knocked on the door. This time it was Alberta. "Alberta, what do you need?"

She turned to me. "To give Rose's stuff back and to tell her that her car is parked outside the gates." She handed me the bag and keys. "What is in that any way?"

I dumped it out on Kirova's desk. "Each one if of a different Strigoi I have killed." I pulled out Cain's head. "And this is Cain, the first Strigoi." I wasn't going to tell them that I was the first Strigoi.

"I don't understand you Rose," It was Alberta that said this.

Kirova looked up sharply. "I hope you did not do this for glory and you better not be lying."

"There is nothing glory about killing and if you don't believe me then go find a Strigoi and ask them yourselves. They have been keeping tally them selves."

"You will receive you _molnija_ marks and your promise mark at noon. How many did you kill?"

"Seven hundred and fifty one," I watched everyone's face go black.

"Then you will receive seven hundred and fifty one marks and finish your training. But on one condition." She looked disappointed that I had not said anything. "You will tell everyone why you left and what happened."

I nodded. "Ok, when do you want me to do that?" I kept all emotions off my face and out of my voice.

"After you receive your marks." I nodded then got up. "Send the head to the Queen."

"Why?"

"She will know why and what and who." I left keeping and eye out for danger."

The marks went all the way down to my lower back, my shoulders also covered with marks. My right arm finished off my marks by only carrying ten. I walked into the auditorium warring a backless, strapless black dress. Lissa had insisted showing off my marks. Everyone gasped when they say me.

"You all know that I left the academy a week ago, but you don't know why. You are also wondering why I carry all theses marks.

Demitri and I had fallen in love and promised to kill each other had we ever been turned. One my way to find him I killed any Strigoi I could find. By the time I reached Siberia, the ghosts could talk to me fully and had helped me find a cave where the Strigoi where three hundred and fifty Strigoi where living. I killed all of them and found out some information from one of them by the name of Patra. I had warned the schools to keep an eye out for any attacks. When the second group came I killed most of them. Many had gotten away, along with Cain." More people gasped.

"After I had killed that group I went to look for Cain, the first Strigoi. I did find him. We fought for maybe twelve hours straight. I had finally killed with a stake to the heart and a blade through is neck. With that I came back to the academy last night. On the way no Strigoi was seen." I finished my story and watched everyone's face. Some where shocked others where jealous.

"Hathaway how many did you kill?"

"Seven hundred and fifty one,"

"How do we know that you aren't faking?"

I jumped down and walked over to Jesse and Ralf. "You think I am faking? You think I did this all for glory?" they didn't back down. "They begged me not to kill them, begged. You still think that I did this all for glory?" I walked out auditorium behind Lissa and Christian. Eddie falling beside them

"So how are you going to show off all your marks Rose?" Christian had been trying to get me to tell him everything.

"Shut up Christian or I'll make Eddie guard you."

"Hay you still have to finish your field tests right?"

"Yeah, Kirova said she wanted me to finish the school year to, even though I'm already a guardian."

"Cool," I hugged Lissa and Eddie and walked off with Christian. "What do you want to know?"

"What?" he was defensive. "I may not be shadow-kissed to you but I spend enough time with you through Lissa and the field tests."

"Did they really beg?"

"Yes, and I still killed them."

"Why?"

"It's my job, no matter how hard."

"I really don't believe that you killed the first Strigoi or it took twelve hours."

I smiled and closed the door behind me and leaned against it. "Nope, I killed the second Strigoi. I was the first. And yes it did take me twelve hours to kill him."

"Ok there is a story and I want to hear it."

"Maybe the reason why I hate you so much is it was probably you that I killed that turned me into a Strigoi into the first place."

"Rose that is just not fair,"

"My charge was an Ozera and he bit me one day so I drank all of his blood, turning me Strigoi. I then turned Cain into a Strigoi. He hated me for it, so he killed me. He then had the Moroi leaders have me wiped from the earth. I was his shadow-kiss guardian too."

Christian nodded. "Nice,"

"Yeah,"


End file.
